


Inappropriate Use of Super Powers

by KittyKat91x



Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, sexy use of spider powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Peter sticks to the wall and Tony fucks him. That's it. That's the story. It's just porn, y'all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Inappropriate Use of Super Powers

“How sure are you that this is gonna work?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony.

“Pretty sure. Being distracted has never stopped it from working before, has it?” Tony responded.

Peter had to admit that Tony had a point. And it wouldn’t hurt anything to try, right? Peter shrugged and turned around. He reached for the button on his jeans but Tony beat him to it. Tony nipped at Peter’s neck and dragged the zipper down before pushing the jeans - and boxers - down to Peter’s ankles.

Peter reached up high above his head and jumped a little. He caught himself on the wall and activated his sticky fingers to keep himself hanging about a foot off the floor. He heard Tony’s jeans unzip and fall to the floor behind him. Peter felt Tony’s hot breath on his neck and shivered. Tony had already prepared him, all he had to do lube himself up. Peter waited, wondering how this would actually work. 

In theory, it might be sexy. Using his spider powers to keep himself at the perfect height so Tony could fuck him against the wall without holding Peter up. Tony couldn’t always hold Peter long enough for them to both get off, and Peter was too short for Tony to fuck against a wall any other way. This time wasn’t spontaneous, but if it worked they could do it more often. 

Peter finally felt the head of Tony’s cock brushing against his entrance as Tony gripped his hips. He wasn’t holding Peter up so much as holding him in place. Peter had the bright idea to lift his legs and attach his bare feet to the wall as well, keeping himself more secure.

“Perfect baby, stay right there,” Tony murmured.

One of Tony’s hands left Peter’s hip and then Peter felt Tony’s cock pushing more firmly against his hole. He couldn’t sink down with how high above himself his hands were, so he waited for Tony to do all the work. They might have to make some adjustments next time.

Finally, Tony pressed inside, sinking all the way into Peter in one fluid stroke. He sat for a moment while they both adjusted and brought his hand back to Peter’s hip. Peter groaned and dropped his head back. He was at the perfect position to lay his head on Tony’s shoulder. Peter turned his head to face Tony and Tony smiled at him.

“Kiss me,” Peter demanded. Tony obliged, kissing him deeply, if awkwardly. 

Tony pulled back, and slowly thrust forward, beginning a slow pace that was designed to torture Peter. Slow and steady did not win this race, but Peter was unable to do anything but take it. Peter groaned into Tony’s mouth and Tony pulled back with a chuckle.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Tony asked.

“C’mon, harder, please,” Peter begged. 

Tony refused, keeping his slow, steady, pace. Peter whined, low in his throat, wishing he had more leverage here. He was about to unstick one of his hands and move himself to a better angle when Tony thrust harshly into him.

“Fuck!” Peter cried.

Tony started slamming into Peter, harder and harder, and Peter forgot about moving. He forgot about everything except the feeling of Tony’s hard cock inside him. Peter felt Tony’s hands slide around to his stomach. One slid down while the other slid up, pinching and rolling first one nipple, then the other. Tony’s other hand wrapped around Peter’s aching cock, squeezing for a moment. 

Peter could barely move, but he tried to press forward into the hand around him. Tony started stroking Peter in time with his thrusts and Peter cried out in pleasure.

“God, Tony, you feel so good,” Peter cried.

“Yeah? You like that, Petey?” Tony grunted in Peter’s ear.

Peter keened when a particularly rough thrust hit his prostate dead on. He leaned back against Tony, his weight held by his own hands and feet stuck to the wall. He mouthed at Tony’s cheek and neck until the older man took the hint and connected their lips again. Tony kept up a harsh pace, adding a twist to his wrist at the top of each stroke. Peter felt the coil in his belly getting tighter and tighter until it finally exploded in a white hot release. 

Peter’s shout of pleasure was muffled by Tony’s mouth and Tony continued to fuck Peter, chasing his own orgasm. Peter felt a second orgasm surprise him and he clenched down on Tony. Tony managed a few more thrusts before he came deep inside Peter. 

Peter kissed Tony languidly, feeling loose and sleepy. Tony pulled out and Peter felt his come dripping out of his well-fucked hole.

“I’d say that was a success,” Tony murmured, nuzzling Peter’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah, I’d say so,” Peter agreed. He released his hands and feet and turned in Tony’s embrace, hugging him tightly. “We gotta do that again.”

Tony huffed out a laugh.


End file.
